yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chosen of Zefra
| romaji_name = Sefira no Seisenshi | trans_name = Holy Chosen of Sephira | image = ChosenofZefra-CROS-EN-SR-LE.png | card_type = Trap | property = Continuous | passcode = 98076754 | effect_types = Condition, Continuous-like, Continuous-like, Continuous-like, Quick-like | lore = This card gains these effects depending on the number of face-up "Zefra" monsters with different names in your Extra Deck. ● 3 or more: Monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each face-up monster in any Extra Deck. ● 5 or more: Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. ● 8 or more: Monsters you control cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. ● 10: You can send this card to the Graveyard; shuffle all cards from your opponent's hand, field, and Graveyard into the Deck. | fr_lore = Cette carte gagne ces effets selon le nombre de monstres "Zefra" face recto de noms différents dans votre Extra Deck. ● Min. 3 : Les monstres que vous contrôlez gagnent 100 ATK pour chaque carte face recto dans les Extra Decks. ● Min. 5 : Les monstres que vous contrôlez ne peuvent pas être détruits par des effets de carte de votre adversaire. ● Min. 8 : Les monstres que vous contrôlez ne peuvent pas être ciblés par des effets de carte de votre adversaire. ● 10 : Vous pouvez envoyer cette carte au Cimetière ; mélangez toutes les cartes depuis la main, Terrain et Cimetière de votre adversaire dans le Deck. | de_lore = Diese Karte erhält diese Effekte, abhängig von der Anzahl der offenen „Zefra“-Monster mit unterschiedlichen Namen in deinem Extra Deck. ● 3 oder mehr: Monster, die du kontrollierst, erhalten 100 ATK für jede offene Karte in allen Extra Decks. ● 5 oder mehr: Monster, die du kontrollierst, können nicht durch Karteneffekte deines Gegners zerstört werden. ● 8 oder mehr: Monster, die du kontrollierst, können nicht als Ziel für die Karteneffekte deines Gegners gewählt werden. ● 10: Du kannst diese Karte auf den Friedhof legen; mische alle Karten von der Hand, der Spielfeldseite und dem Friedhof deines Gegners ins Deck. | it_lore = Questa carta guadagna questi effetti a seconda del numero di mostri "Zefra" scoperti con nomi diversi nel tuo Extra Deck. ● 3 o più: I mostri che controlli guadagnano 100 ATK per ogni carta scoperta in qualsiasi Extra Deck. ● 5 o più: I mostri che controlli non possono essere distrutti dagli effetti delle carte dell'avversario. ● 8 o più: I mostri che controlli non possono essere scelti come bersaglio dagli effetti delle carte dell'avversario. ● 10: Puoi mandare questa carta al Cimitero; mischia nel Deck tutte le carte della mano, Terreno e Cimitero del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = Este card ganha esses efeitos dependendo do número de monstros "Zefra" com a face para cima com nomes diferentes no seu Deck Adicional. ● 3 ou mais: Os monstros que você controla ganham 100 de ATK para cada card com a face para cima em qualquer Deck Adicional. ● 5 ou mais: Os monstros que você controla não podem ser destruídos pelos efeitos de card do oponente. ● 8 ou mais: Os monstros que você controla não podem ser escolhidos como alvo dos efeitos de card do oponente. ● 10: Você pode enviar este card para o Cemitério; embaralhe no Deck todos os cards na mão, no campo e no Cemitério do seu oponente. | es_lore = Esta carta gana estos efectos dependiendo de la cantidad de monstruos "Zefra" boca arriba con nombres diferentes en tu Deck Extra. ● 3 o más: Los monstruos que controles ganan 100 ATK por cada carta boca arriba en cualquier Deck Extra. ● 5 o más: Los monstruos que controles no pueden ser destruidos por efectos de cartas de tu adversario. ● 8 o más: Los monstruos que controles no pueden ser seleccionados por efectos de cartas de tu adversario. ●10: Puedes mandar esta carta al Cementerio; baraja al Deck todas las cartas en la mano, Campo y Cementerio de tu adversario. | ja_lore = ①：自分のエクストラデッキの表側表示の「セフィラ」モンスターの種類によって、以下の効果を得る。 ●３種類以上：自分フィールドのモンスターの攻撃力は、お互いのエクストラデッキの表側表示のカードの数×１００アップする。 ●５種類以上：自分フィールドのモンスターは相手の効果では破壊されない。 ●８種類以上：自分フィールドのモンスターは相手の効果の対象にならない。 ●１０種類：魔法＆罠ゾーンの表側表示のこのカードを墓地へ送って発動できる。相手の手札・フィールド・墓地のカードを全て持ち主のデッキへ戻す。 | ko_lore = ① : 자신 엑스트라 덱의 앞면 표시의 "세피라" 몬스터의 종류에 따라, 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 3종류 이상 : 자신 필드의 몬스터의 공격력은, 서로의 엑스트라 덱의 앞면 표시 카드의 수 × 100 올린다. ● 5종류 이상 : 자신 필드의 몬스터는 상대의 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. ● 8종류 이상 : 자신 필드의 몬스터는 상대의 효과의 대상이 되지 않는다. ● 10종류 : 마법 & 함정 존의 앞면 표시의 이 카드를 묘지로 보내고 발동할 수 있다. 상대의 패 / 필드 / 묘지의 카드를 전부 주인의 덱으로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Zefra | supports_archetypes = Zefra | action = * Sends itself from field to Graveyard for cost * Returns from your opponent's field to your opponent's Deck * Returns from your opponent's hand to your opponent's Deck * Returns from your opponent's Graveyard to your opponent's Deck | stat_change = Your monsters gain ATK | m/s/t = * Cannot be destroyed by card effects * Cannot be targeted by card effects | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 11746 }}